


Recuerdos -Jessifer-

by bestofchameron



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofchameron/pseuds/bestofchameron





	Recuerdos -Jessifer-

1:20 AM del 18 de marzo de 2017  
Llevaba dos horas dando vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar ojo, no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en el día que era.  
Siempre se hace tan difícil este día, es un recuerdo constante de lo que pudo y al final no fue. La idea de imaginar lo que sería mi vida ahora, si tan solo le hubiera detenido aquella mañana, si hubiera impedido que saliera por la puerta. Solo necesitaba eso, que lo detuviera, y yo lo sabía, lo sabía mejor que nadie, porque yo solo necesitaba que se quedase. Nada más importaba en ese momento, ni las discusiones, ni los malos ratos, ni las lágrimas, solo la felicidad de poder estar juntos una vez más.  
~Flashback~  
-No puedo más Jesse! –Las lágrimas caían por mis ojos sin parar, la cabeza me dolía y me sentía débil, como si en cualquier momento el suelo se fuera a abrir bajo mis pies y me fuera a caer dentro-  
\- ¿y te crees que yo sí? –su voz sonaba rota y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, yo sabía que quería llorar, pero también sabía que era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo delante de mí, en una situación así.  
\- ¿Esto quiere decir que todo acabo? ¿Así, tan fácil? ¿Vamos a tirar a la basura los últimos años que hemos vivido juntos? –me senté en el sofá a su lado, llorando y enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello, le necesitaba cerca.  
No hacía falta decir nada más, no cuando sentí como rodeo con el brazo y como me beso una última vez antes de romper a llorar como un niño pequeño contra mi hombro. Yo sabía que se había acabado, que no había marcha atrás, quería pedirle que se quedara, pero simplemente no podía, ni siquiera sentía si él quería quedarse. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle que le amaba, que le necesitaba en mi vida, las palabras murieron en mi garganta.  
No perdí detalle de lo que sucedió a continuación, como entro a la habitación y salió una hora o lo que a mí me pareció realmente una eternidad, con una maleta con sus cosas, y tampoco olvidare como me miro antes de salir y dejar todo atrás, con esa mirada con la que me decía todo, con la que me decía que me quería sin que las palabras fueran necesarias.  
~Fin Flashback~  
Sabía que intentar reconciliar el sueño era en estos momentos una misión imposible, así que decidí hacer algo que hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía, necesitaba recordarlo, cosas, momentos vividos junto a él.  
Con todavía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, coloque una silla enfrente de mi armario y en la balda de arriba, logre alcanzar una caja, la baje y me senté en la cama con unos pañuelos, sabía que les iba a necesitar. Y la abrí, después de años la abrí, y como lo necesitaba…  
Allí estaba todo, todo de la misma manera, nada había cambiado, con una ligera sonrisa cogí una pequeña cajita donde guardaba con gran cariño el anillo de compromiso que me había dado aquel día, aquel 24 de diciembre en Paris.  
~Flashback~  
-Oh! Vamos Jesse, quiero ir a comprar, mañana es Navidad y estamos en Paris, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –le mire haciendo uno de mis pucheros que sabía que siempre funcionaban con él, al final, al menos siempre lo hacían-  
-No podemos Cariño, he reservado un billete para visitar la Torre Eiffel, ¿No querrás irte de Paris sin ni siquiera haberla visto? Es un lugar turístico por excelencia –esta vez no tenía pinta de que fuera a funcionar pensé mientras le sentí acercarse a mí y rodearme con los brazos-  
-Pero bebe… ¿No vamos a comprar nada? -le di un beso en la mejilla y otro en el cuello, sabía que le derretía, le sentí cerrar los ojos y suspirar fuertemente, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, lo sabía- Este bien amor, iremos a la Torre Eiffel, voy a ducharme -y desaparecí en el baño no sin antes darle un beso tierno en los labios-  
El viaje se me hizo largo, permaneció callado durante todo el trayecto y confieso que me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, en varias ocasiones le pregunte si le pasaba algo, pero solo me miraba y me sonreía, no me decía nada y eso me preocupaba.  
-Has estado muy callado durante todo el viaje –le dije cuando por fin estábamos en el ascensor que subía a la torre Eiffel- si estas enfadado porque no quería venir…-le miro triste-  
-su-me dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de mí y me cubría los ojos con sus manos-  
\- ¿Dónde me llevas? –le pregunte nerviosa tragando saliva fuertemente-  
No me contesto, solo sentí como salíamos del ascensor y caminábamos recto hasta que me descubrió los ojos y reconozco que desde donde estábamos teníamos las vistas más bonitas que jamás había visto nunca, solo pude sonreír y girarme para darle un beso, no me arrepentía de haber venido.  
Recuerdo claramente cuando las luces se encendieron, y también recuerdo cuando Jesse me miro con una sonrisa e hinco rodilla, en ese mismo momento sabía lo que esto significaba, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis ojos.  
-Tu veo te marier avec moi?  
-OMG bebe, sí, claro que me quiero casar contigo  
Vi el anillo de diamantes deslizarse por mi dedo y a continuación me encontraba abrazada a él y besándonos de una manera que jamás lo habíamos hecho. Lo mejor de todo eran las vistas, todo era tan perfecto, la nieve cayendo, Paris iluminada con esa luz especial y nosotros en la torre Eiffel con las luces encendidas, estaba viviendo un sueño y no quería despertar.  
-He reservado una mesa para cenar en el restaurante, ¿Quieres que cenemos futura señora Spencer? –Sonreí como una tonta y asentí dándole un último beso antes de ir a cenar-  
Sin duda fue la mejor noche de mi vida.  
~Fin del flashback~  
Sonreí al recordar aquella noche, estaba llorando y no sabía si era de felicidad, de tristeza, de nostalgia, pero cogí la foto que nos hicimos esa misma noche a los pies de la torre Eiffel y la apreté contra mi pecho. Podía irme a la cama, dormiría bien, nada ni nadie nos iba a quitar ese momento. Como él me dijo una vez, años después, en la grabación del último capítulo de House.  
~Flashback~  
-Supongo que ya no nos veremos más –le dije con tristeza mientras miraba a mis manos, no estaba preparada para mirarle a los ojos-  
Sentí su mano acariciarme y levantarme delicadamente la cara para mirarme a los ojos  
-Siempre nos quedara Paris –No pude evitar enseñarle mi mejor sonrisa, y me derretí cuando me la devolvió, tenía razón, era mejor quedarse con los buenos momentos-  
~Fin del flashback~


End file.
